Circuit breakers for switching high voltages and/or high currents in general have contact poles of a complex design. The contact poles can be moved relative to one another in order to carry out a connection or disconnection process. Because of the high voltages and/or currents which occur, it is generally necessary to position the two switch contact poles in a defined manner with respect to one another, such that the corresponding contact surfaces can make contact with one another, and can be disconnected, in a predetermined manner. In order to ensure that the two switch contact poles are positioned correctly, a switching chamber insulation arrangement is provided, which positions the two switching contact poles with respect to one another to ensure geometrically predefined opening and closing of the contact surfaces of the switch contact poles with respect to one another. However, a switching chamber insulation arrangement such as this not only has to ensure that the two switch contacts are mechanically robust with respect to one another, but likewise has to have a dielectric strength, which dielectrically withstands the voltages that occur, for example, when the switch contacts are open. For this purpose, substantially closed tube arrangements have been used until now, to which the two switch contact poles are fixed, thus allowing moving parts of the switch contact poles to be moved toward one another in a defined manner. However, tube arrangements such as these result in spatial compartmentalization of the contact surfaces of the switch contact poles. As a result, heat which is developed cannot reliably be dissipated at the contacts of the switch contact poles in certain operating states.